Content creation systems continue to make advances in computing technologies that assist client device users with creating digital content in ways largely limited to professional content creators in the past. As one example, these systems enable client device users to generate professional quality digital images even though these users have little to no experience or knowledge of rules for composing visually pleasing images. In addition to having little experience or knowledge for composing visually pleasing images, many client device users also lack the ability to provide certain types of input for creating visually pleasing images. By way of example, many client device users are incapable of sketching (e.g., using a stylus on a display screen) in a way that produces sketches with high-quality or that accurately convey a desired concept. In scenarios where client device user are capable of making high-quality sketches and sketches that accurately convey a desired concept, doing so can take a great deal of time for these users. Accordingly, conventional systems may not be suitable for supporting sketches as input and/or may not encourage creating digital visual content based on sketches.